


Of Course You Did

by PrussianPants



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Humor, Kim Possible References, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5756137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianPants/pseuds/PrussianPants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson was not expecting this when he woke up this morning. Knowing Clint, he probably should've.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Course You Did

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work, it's just a little one-shot that popped into my head due to a prompt so...enjoy.

“Sir, there’s an incoming call on line two.”

Coulson’s expression remained blank, but anyone who knew him well enough could see the faint hints of exasperation. “I’ll take care of it, Agent Berit.” The man nodded and exited Coulson’s office with a hurried stride. As the door closed behind his assistant, Phil sighed slightly and leaned back in his chair as he picked up the phone and switched over to line two. “Barton, I hope you wouldn’t call me in the middle of working hours for something trivial. Fury may have issues with an Agent using business hours for personal matters.” Phil could practically hear Clint cringing over the line. No one enjoyed being faced with one of Fury’s infamous speeches about professionality in the workplace.

“Okay, I would totally be fine with waiting for you until you could make it home, but I need your advice. I mean I couldn’t just leave them there! I’m not heartless, Phil.”

Coulson’s eyebrows furrowed. “Clint…” It was obvious that the man had worked himself into a slight panic before he had called and he was making excuses before Phil even knew what the situation was. This didn’t bode well. “Stop stalling, what’s the sitch?”

“Oh my God, Phil, was that a _Kim Possible reference_?!”

The handler dropped his usual blank facade in favor or rolling his eyes. “Barton,” he snapped.

“Okay, okay, okay. You’re worse than Nat sometimes, you know that?”

“Clint, get to the point of this call, please. I wasn’t joking about Fury.” Another cringe could be detected.

“Okay, I’m sorry. It’s just - well - I..” Clint paused and Phil could hear him taking a deep breath. “I may have accidently sort of adopted five cats.”

Phil stopped.

Clint sucked in another breath and continued. “They were just sitting there on the sidewalk and it had started raining; they just made the most pitiful mewling I had ever heard and I couldn’t just leave them out there to get soaked or drown in that box. That's gotta be like, one of the absolute worst ways to die. Drowning in a box, I mean. So, I picked it up and carried them back to our apartment and cleaned them up and they’re all so adorable…” Clint trailed off.

Phil could hear the affection in his lover’s voice and couldn’t help but sigh. Of course Clint would get into something like this. He wore his heart on his sleeve and couldn’t turn down a person in need. Like Natasha for example: he brought her in instead of killing her like he had been ordered too because he saw that she needed a different way to live and that the current one was killing her. Phil had expected a repeat performance in a similar situation, but he hadn’t been prepared for it to be cats of all things. “Clint…”

“I know, I know,” Clint said forlornly. “Who’s gonna watch, and feed, and play with them while we’re away? We’re not trusting Stark with cats. Thor would probably carry them everywhere and cry when he has to go off planet. Natasha and Bruce would probably not be good ideas to even contemplate. Don't want Bruce hulking out because one of the cats got hurt, ya know? So, I know you’re gonna make me give them away, but can we just at least keep them until we’re sure they’re okay and we can find them good homes?” Asking for things in that pleading tone of his always worked to make Phil agree to whatever Clint wanted. Phil could practically imagine the puppy eyes accompanying the tone. The Agent let out an inaudible sigh.

“Just until we find them good homes.”

“THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Thank you SO MUCH, Phil. I’m gonna take them to the same place I take Lucky to okay?”

“Your Pizza Dog?” Phil asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, Katie’s staying with him in my old apartment while we get the cats sorted out at our place.”

Phil had to admit it was better that they hadn’t given up the lease on Clint’s old residence since this was not the first time it had to be used. While their shared flat was closer to SHIELD headquarters and made the commute easier on the both of them, Clint’s previous housing was great for crashing after a rough mission and avoiding medical. There were enough bloodstains that you could barely differentiate them from the newer ones.

“We’ll talk later after I’m done with catching up on paperwork, alright?”

“Great!” Clint exclaimed cheerfully over the phone. “I’ll see you when you get home, ‘kay?”

“Alright,” Phil responded. “Goodbye, Clint. I love you.”

“Love you too, Agent Sexy!” Phil rolled his eyes.

And if 6 months’ worth of high end cat supplies showed up at their door the following evening with a note from Tony about how they should secure their lines better...well, that’s what friends are for right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, review or leave a kudos if you're in the mood. I hoped you liked it.


End file.
